


Хэллоуин на Рождество

by Saysly



Series: Dragon Tales [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: All Hallows' Eve, Alternate Universe – Dragons, Gen, Jack-o'-lanterns, Slice of Life, Tiny Dragon Jack Rollins, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Джек знакомится со своим дальним родственником, светильником Джека.(— Это тыква, Брок.)





	Хэллоуин на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halloween on Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171939) by [ineswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineswrites/pseuds/ineswrites). 



В то утро Джек проснулся без своего сокровища в постели. Он был потрясен тем, как плохо он справлялся со своей работой по охране сокровища — с тем могло что-то случиться, а Джек спал, не замечая ничего вокруг! Однако донесшийся с кухни шум убедил Джека, что его сокровище в порядке, так что, все еще пристыженный, он полетел на разведку.

Его сокровище было полностью одетым, что было редкостью для раннего утра. Брок работал над чем-то на кухонном столе. Джек с любопытством подлетел поближе. Похоже, Брок кромсал тыкву. Озадаченный, Джек опустился рядом с ней и с огорчением заметил, что руки его сокровища были перепачканы тыквенными внутренностями.

— Ты зачем себя запачкал? — неодобрительно спросил он и слизал кусочек тыквы с его рук. Вкуснятина.

Брок взглянул на него с полуулыбкой и приподнял бровь.  
— Ты не видишь, что я делаю?

— Разумеется: катаешься в еде как свинья.

Брок закатил глаза в ответ на трагичность в голосе дракона.  
— Попробуй угадать еще раз.

Джек смотрел, как Брок работает над тыквой. Избавившись от ее внутренностей, он начал вырезать что-то в ее шкуре. Это по-прежнему выглядело еще одним бесполезным занятием, на ведении которых настаивал Брок. Почему его сокровище не могло спокойно лежать в уголке, как делали все приличные сокровища?

— Ничего в голову не приходит, правда? — спросил Брок. — Ты хотя бы знаешь, какой сегодня день?

— Конечно, знаю, — немного обиженно сказал Джек. — Сегодня среда.

Брок вздохнул и похлопал Джека пальцем по голове, аккуратно избегая удивительно острых рогов.  
— Я говорил о празднике.

— Сегодня какой-то праздник?

Брок кивнул.  
— Канун Всех Святых.  
Он ждал от Джека какой-нибудь реакции, но дракон все так же равнодушно смотрел на него. Брок предположил, что человек бы пожал плечами.

— Откуда мне знать о ваших человеческих праздниках?

Брок понимающе кивнул.  
— Мы, люди, верим, что в канун Всех Святых завеса между нашим миром и миром духов истончается, поэтому делаем всё, чтобы отогнать от себя нечисть. Вроде этого.  
Он отложил нож и повернул тыкву к Джеку, чтобы показать вырезанную в ней страшную рожу.

Джек раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Я прекрасно могу охранять нас сам.

Брок улыбнулся.  
— Конечно, но в такой день помощь и тебе не помешает. — Он подтолкнул тыкву к дракону. — Смешная штука, мы называем их светильниками Джека. Может быть, они твои дальние родственники.

Джек с сомнением посмотрел на него, впервые с момента знакомства задавшись вопросом, не был ли Брок немного глуповат.  
— Брок... это тыква.

Брок фыркнул от того, каким серьезным выглядел Джек.  
— Конечно. Однако имя выглядит забавным совпадением, а? — Он подошел к шкафу и достал свечу. — Это фонарь, — пояснил он, устанавливая свечу внутри тыквы. — Возьмешь на себя честь? Только... — он замялся. — Не спали весь дом.

Джек сердито посмотрел на него, затем пробрался в фонарь и осторожно зажег свечу своим дыханием. Затем свернулся вокруг нее, купаясь в теплом сиянии.

— Мне здесь нравится, — решил он. — Уютно и вкусно пахнет.

— Я рад, мой друг. — Брок поднял фонарь. — Я поставлю его снаружи, хорошо? Так все пролетающие мимо духи испугаются и не полезут к нам.

— Сделай так, мое сокровище. Я буду охранять пламя в фонаре, — ответил Джек, взволнованный тем, что у него теперь было целых две вещи, которые можно было охранять.

Он наблюдал за огнем, пока его веки не потяжелели. Немного вздремнуть не повредит, решил он, и плотнее свернулся своим крошечным телом вокруг свечи.

**Author's Note:**

> Эта история вдохновлена [комиксом](https://quillofchoice.tumblr.com/post/180578810084/kalika999-mightytinydragon-tiny-loves-his-new) про крошечного дракона.
> 
> Я тоже [нарисовала](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848220/chapters/40384067) дракона в тыкве, тыква и дракон вышли прекрасно, стопицотый Брок, как всегда, вышел на себя не похож, на человека не похож, и вообще, тыква вышла прекрасно! xD


End file.
